


Oikawa's Kinky October

by MeChewChew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Filthy, Foursome, Kinktober, M/M, Power Play, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Oikawa spends a kinky October with his boyfriends Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Ushijima ;)-*Tags apply to most of the fic*Kinks & prompts will be labelled each chapter!(This is so dirty y'all, don't go looking for too much fluff here)





	1. Deep-Throat, Inflation, Face-Sit, Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks
> 
> Additional Kinks: Rimming | Double Penetration | Bruising
> 
> UshiMatsuIwaOi
> 
> \- Time to (not) catch up to Kinktober despite being a week and a half behind

Oikawa has been lying nude on the queen sized mattress for at least ten minutes, he thinks. His lovers have clasped a black cloth around his eyes and a silk-lined mask around his mouth to cut off his vision and limit his talking. His body’s alert as he shifts impatiently each time he hears footsteps or the breeze each time someone walks by. He whimpers as he finally feels the bed dip down from someone kneeling on it and suddenly he’s being pushed up into a sitting position. He feels another set of hands coaxing him to bend his legs while another pair pushes up on his ass to get him to kneel. 

Iwaizumi, Ushijima, and Matsukawa take a moment to admire Oikawa’s form. His leans muscles are showing as he kneels up on his knees, they can see the faintest of blushes on his cheeks where the masks aren’t covering, and his back is arched just enough to entice them, but not too far that he can’t hold himself up.

Ushijima moves first and lays face up on the mattress, scooting up so that he’s under Oikawa. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa move to both sides of the boy and guides his hands to their cocks, Oikawa letting out a small hum before lazily moving his hands up and down, fingers expertly stroking them to hardness. Ushijima brings his hands up to Oikawa’s thighs and pulls him downwards, hearing him squeak at the quick movement.

Oikawa temporarily stops his movement on the two cocks in his hands when he’s suddenly pulled down only to moan and arch his back when he feels a tongue lap at his entrance. Someone taps his wrist and he begins to jerk off the cocks in his hands again, whimpering each time the tongue pushes against his hole. He feels a hand in his hair petting him and quiet “shh” sounds to comfort him.

The hands holding his thighs in a bruising grip pull to spread him out further and he moans louder as that tongue pushes into his hole. He shudders and grinds his hips down to get more of that feeling, his cock hard and dripping already from the ministrations. He has a sensitive body and high libido and his boyfriends love to use that to their advantage. The hands from his thighs travel to his ass and he bucks up when they spread his cheeks apart to thrust in deeper. He feels hands on his shoulders pushing him down onto the face below him so he can’t escape the pleasure as heat coils through his body.

A lubed finger is inserted into his hole besides the tongue, stretching him further as he moans again, encouragingly rolling his hips onto them as he feels his climax approaching. The two beside him gently move his hands off of their cocks and guide them down to his ass. Oikawa whimpers and obediently holds his cheeks apart and lets his full weight sit on the person below him. Another finger enters him and stretches his hole the other way, pulling him apart as that tongue dives in deeper.

His body shakes from holding himself up on his knees for so long and he’s panting from the work and pleasure. Hands are gripping at his thighs and keeping him opened up as another pair of hands trail up his waist to his chest and pinch his nipples. The fingers and tongue thrust deeper into his ass and that’s all he can handle before his eyes squeeze shut and he’s arching his back as heat rushes down his body. He moans loudly as he cums untouched, his lovers stimulating him through his orgasm until he comes down from his high and falls forward limply.

Iwaizumi wraps an arm around him before he can fall completely and holds him up as Ushijima slips out from under him before pulling Oikawa up to lay against his chest. Matsukawa snickers at the state of Ushijima’s hair and face, strands sticking every which way and a mixture of fluids shining around his mouth. Ushijima reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a tissue, wiping his face before depositing it into the trash.

In the time he’s done that, Iwaizumi has taken off the mouth mask and repositioned Oikawa to straddle his lap, kissing him deeply. Matsukawa sits behind him and rubs soothing circles into his hips, leaning forward to whisper words of encouragement into his ear.

Oikawa lets Iwaizumi dominate him through their kiss, moaning softly into his mouth when he feels a lubed finger trail down his ass before slowly pushing into him. Another one joins right after that and scissors him slowly. He gasps and shudders when a third one is added and now he can feel the slight burn of the stretch.

“Shh,” He can hear Matsukawa’s cooing in his ear as those fingers continue to stretch, “you’re doing great, babe.”

Oikawa whimpers when Iwaizumi nips his lips so he can focus back on their kiss. Their tongues slide against each other and Oikawa lets the hand in his hair pull his head back to deepen their kiss. A warm hand cups his ass and squeezes firmly before leaving him. He can feel the bed shifting slightly as the fingers in his ass still and his gasp is quickly swallowed by Iwaizumi when another finger joins the three currently in his ass.

“We’ll get you nice and loose tonight, Tooru,” Matsukawa whispers close to him again, “You’re going to be so full with our cum.”

Oikawa shivers in anticipation at that and whimpers, arching his back slightly to show how eager he is. He hears chuckling behind him and moans when another finger is added, body tightening up instinctively with how full he is.

“Relax,” Iwaizumi mumbles through the kiss, pulling away to break the connection and guiding Oikawa to lay his head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around his waist to help support him and watches as Ushijima adds his third finger into Oikawa alongside Matsukawa’s three. They’re all so turned on and Iwaizumi nearly sighs in relief once the fingers are taken out and Matsukawa lines up his cock to push in slowly.

Oikawa moans into his shoulder and wraps his arms tightly around Iwaizumi’s neck as Matsukawa thrusts slowly so he can adjust. Oikawa can feel his cock harden again as it rubs up against Iwaizumi’s abs, a shock of pleasure running through him whenever he rubs up against the other’s erection. Matsukawa pushes in deeper the next thrust and Oikawa gasps, pushing back against him as he brushes against his prostate.

He feels a hand on his lower back pushing him against Iwaizumi again and whimpers when a finger joins alongside Matsukawa’s cock. Another finger joins as Matsukawa stays still and stretches his hole further. When they’ve deemed he’s open enough, Matsukawa pulls out and they’re rearranging themselves on the bed so that Iwaizumi lies on his back with Oikawa hovering over him. Matsukawa perches behind the boy and Ushijima makes to kneel besides Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi grabs his cock while Matsukawa holds Oikawa’s hips and guide him down. Once Oikawa has taken in the tip, Matsukawa pushes him down onto Iwaizumi’s cock, listening to Iwaizumi grunt at the sudden heat and Oikawa moaning. Iwaizumi starts thrusting up and Oikawa uses his thighs to bounce against him so he can penetrate deeper. After they’ve had some time to get used to each other, Matsukawa lays a hand on Oikawa’s hip to tell him to stop moving and lets it travel up to caress his chest.

“Ready, babe?” He leans closer to speak to Oikawa, who nods and lifts his hips slightly, but not too far that Iwaizumi slips out. With just Iwaizumi’s tip in, Matsukawa lines up his cock to the entrance and pushes in slowly. He eventually bottoms out and watches Oikawa’s back heave up and down as he pants, looking up at Ushijima who gives him a silent nod.

Adjusting his knees slightly so he can sink to the mattress more, Matsukawa grips Oikawa’s hips and pulls him downward so he takes in both his and Iwaizumi’s cock until he’s full. Oikawa moans and feels himself being pulled up so he’s resting against a chest. He moans louder when the two cocks start moving alternately, quickening their speed.

“So full,” he gasps, head lolling back on Matsukawa’s shoulder, “feels so good,” he pants out. 

A hand pushes him back down again so that he’s laying on Iwaizumi and his head is guided to Ushijima’s cock. He can’t see still, but turns his head obediently and starts licking at the erection. A hand in his hair raises him up and his lips wrap around the head of a cock, tongue swirling around it. He works himself half way down the cock in his mouth and moans around it when one of the cocks in him pushes against his pleasure spot.

Someone grabs his hand and guides it down to his lower stomach where he can feel it distending each time the cocks thrust harshly into him. He moans and spreads his legs further so they can go deeper, relaxing his mouth so he can begin to deep-throat the cock in his mouth.

There’s a stutter in their pace before both of the cocks in his ass are starting to thrust in together, stretching him further and pounding against his prostate even harder. He feels spit dribbling down his mouth from the cock in his mouth and moans loudly when the hand in his hair pushes him down on it, feeling his airways constrict as the cock pushes its way down his throat.

His body is quaking in pleasure and moves with each thrust, heat coiling in his guts as he comes close to his second climax. His head is pushed down and keeps him there as the cock in his mouth cuts off his breathing and chokes him. His toes curl and his nails dig into the sheets as the other hand rips off the mask around his eyes. His eyes roll up in pleasure as the two cocks in his ass push up against his pleasure spot and he moans shamelessly as his body convulses and he cums all over Iwaizumi’s stomach.

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa thrust into him throughout his orgasm and cum into him when his body tightens up even further because of his lack of oxygen. Ushijima pulls out before Oikawa can pass out and waits for Iwaizumi and Matsukawa to finish before sitting on the edge of the mattress and dragging Oikawa’s limp form to his lap.

He settles Oikawa so that his back is facing his chest and hooks his forearms under Oikawa’s thighs before pushing into him from behind. Oikawa’s moan is nearly a scream as he arches his back and lets his head fall onto Ushijima’s shoulder, letting him use him as he pleases.

“so good, so good,” Oikawa whispers as Ushijima lifts his body up and down on his cock, moaning when he lays a hand on his stomach and feels a bump there.

“Fill me up more, Ushiwaka-chan. So much that your semen is overflowing out of me,” Oikawa moans, tightening up when Ushijima thrusts right into his prostate. He can feel his cock swelling up again and moans at the thought of cumming a third time that night. His legs are spread even wider at Ushijima’s insistent pulling and he feels so exposed with the air rushing by him.

He feels someone’s nose nuzzling against his cheek and he turns his head to be brought into a messy kiss by Matsukawa, teeth clashing as Ushijima uses him as he pleases. He nearly shrieks when he feels a hand on his cock, moving up and down to encourage him to cum again. Ushijima thrusts brutally into him and he can feel bruises forming on his thighs from the grip on him. 

Oikawa whimpers as he feels that familiar heat in his stomach again and sees white as the hand on his cock presses down on his slit and feels Ushijima’s cock push against his pleasure spot and ejaculate into him. His body is taut, toes curling and eyes rolling up as a moan is ripped from his throat, stomach swelling bigger as the third load of semen enters him.

Ushijima pulls him off his cock with a squelching sound and when he’s calmed down enough, he notices he’s been laid back down on the bed to rest and can feel a hand on his stomach. He cracks his eyes open and can see the bulge in his stomach from where three loads of semen have been stored in him. He moans at the thought and his lovers sitting around him glance at him before Iwaizumi’s hand starts pushing down on him.

“N-No!” Oikawa begins to say in embarrassment before arching his back off the bed and spreading his legs as cum starts to spill out of his ass. He moans as hands grab his ass to pull them apart as more cum dribbles out, his lovers watching his red, gaping hole eagerly. 

When his stomach has flattened down again and the semen slows down to a stop, Oikawa moans as he feels a finger pressing in to scoop out any excess before squealing when Iwaizumi leans down to eat him out so he’s clean. Oikawa’s a sweaty, panting mess by the time they’re done and all they do is smile fondly at him before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom so they can all freshen up.


	2. Ass Worship, Begging, Medical Play, Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports
> 
> Additional Kinks: Lingerie, Dildo, Urethral Tube
> 
> IwaOi

Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed patiently, waiting for Oikawa to come back after he flounced out of the room minutes earlier. The door opened and he could feel his jaw dropping as he took in the sight before him.

Oikawa came in with a clipboard and pen, shutting the door behind him. But that wasn’t the important part. He wore a skin-tight nurse costume that stopped right below his ass with white thigh high socks and had a headband to match. Oikawa pouted and tapped the end of the pen against his lips nonchalantly as he looked down at the clipboard before looking up at Iwaizumi.

“Dr. Iwaizumi, it says you’re due for a checkup today!” Oikawa grins and turns around to set the clipboard down on the table, bending over exaggeratedly so that his lacy underwear peaks out from beneath the dress.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to reply except to keep staring at that ass. Oikawa swings his hips as he takes those few steps over to Iwaizumi and kneels down on the floor, hands roaming up and under Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“First, let’s check your heartbeat!” He giggles before slowly smoothing his hands up Iwaizumi’s chest as he lifts up the shirt. Iwaizumi can only manage incoherent sounds as he helps take the shirt off once it’s high enough.

“Good!” Oikawa leans in and rests his ear against Iwaizumi’s chest, listening for a heartbeat. Iwaizumi wonders if he can feel the sporadic rhythm of his heart.

Once Oikawa’s satisfied with that, he turns his head to lay small kisses on Iwaizumi’s chest, moving around slowly to leave pecks everywhere. He stops by a nipple and lets his tongue swirl around it, grinning when he hears a low grunt.

Oikawa sees a tent forming in Iwaizumi’s pants and pulls away to let his palm travel down to gently cusp it, Iwaizumi taking a sharp breath at the feeling.

“Oh, this isn’t good Doctor, we can’t take your blood pressure if all of it’s down here!” Oikawa says in his most innocent voice, “let me help with that!

Iwaizumi sighs as he watches Oikawa unzip his pants and pull the elastic of his underwear down enough so his cock springs free.

“Doctor Iwaizumi you’re so big~” Oikawa giggles, earning a possessive growl from the other. “Shh, Nurse Oikawa is here to take care of you.”

Leaving no time for a reply, Oikawa takes the head of the cock into his mouth and wraps his tongue around it, starting off slowly. Iwaizumi lets his head fall back in relief before deciding that he should enjoy this Oikawa while it lasted.

He looks down and watches Oikawa’s shiny lips move up and down his shaft, groaning in pleasure when he gives a particular swirl of his tongue or takes him in deeper. He feels a spike of pleasure when Oikawa moans around him, hollowing his cheeks to deep throat him.

“You’re doing great, Nurse,” Iwaizumi decides to finally play along, gripping Oikawa’s hair behind his headband, but not pulling. He can feel Oikawa’s lips forming a grin around his cock and he speeds up in his ministrations.

Iwaizumi groans as he can feel his throat squeezing around his cock. He starts pulling and tugging on Oikawa’s hair to encourage him to move faster, to which the other gladly does so. He moans lowly when he’s close and climaxes as Oikawa looks up at him with his big eyes, lips at the base of Iwaizumi’s cock as his throat squeezes down on it.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi groans after he’s done and pulling out, watching as semen spills out from the corners of Oikawa’s mouth where he couldn’t swallow it all.

He sighs and leans forward to wipe the excess from Oikawa’s lips and gives him a smile, “you did very well, Nurse Oikawa. Now, did you do as I told you to?” He pulls him up onto the bed and watches as Oikawa props himself up on his hands and knees.

“Yes, Doctor,” Oikawa whimpers as he spreads his legs.

Iwaizumi lets his hands travel lightly on Oikawa’s legs, starting from the bottom to dip into the knees and trails up the thighs, watching as goosebumps formed on his skin from the contact. Once they’ve come up to his ass and under his lingerie, Iwaizumi squeezes hard, enjoying the soft yet firm feeling.

Oikawa moans quietly and wiggles around restlessly. Iwaizumi gives him a light slap and hears the other squeak in surprise. He slowly shimmies down the lingerie until they’re sitting at where Oikawa’s knees meet the bed and his hands come back to squeeze again.

“Good, Nurse Oikawa,” Iwaizumi comments as he lays two kisses on his ass cheeks before coming to the main spectacle.

A large, pink dildo is nestled between Oikawa’s cheeks and Iwaizumi grabs the end of it to pull it out in one quick motion. He hears Oikawa moan beneath him and watches as his puckered hole squeezes together in search for something. Iwaizumi chuckles and shoves it back in, loving the way Oikawa squeals and arches back around it.

He pushes against his side so Oikawa falls onto his back, his cock straining against the fabric of the costume. Iwaizumi wraps a hand around his cock and pumps slowly, enjoying the small whines that escape Oikawa’s throat.

“Did you hold it in like I told you to, Nurse? It is for our experiment after all,” Iwaizumi asks, eyeing the thin tube protruding out of Oikawa’s urethra 

“Yes Doctor, I haven’t been able to go to the bathroom the whole day,” Oikawa whimpers, abdomen contracting with each stroke.

Iwaizumi feels his cock stirring to life again and wraps his own hand around it, encouraging it to get harder. Between Oikawa’s constant whimpering and gasps, Iwaizumi manages to get hard again in no time. He grabs the head of the dildo and pistons it in and out of Oikawa a few times before throwing it to the side. He lubes his shaft then centers himself between Oikawa’s legs and puts his hands under his ass to lift him slightly before pushing in with a tight squeeze.

Oikawa moans loudly as Iwaizumi bottoms out in the first thrust and tightens up in pleasure. Iwaizumi starts thrusting at a quick pace, ignoring the slight creaking of the bed frame.

“Doctor, you feel so good!” Oikawa gasps in between thrusts, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. Iwaizumi only grunts in reply and leaves bruising hand prints on Oikawa’s ass, hands pulling on his cheeks to try and thrust deeper.

“Ah!” Oikawa gasps and arches his back when Iwaizumi starts pounding against his prostate, “Doctor, my cock...!” He pants, the urethral tube denying him relief.

“Beg for it,” Iwaizumi grunts as he kneads his fingers harder.

“Doctor, please let me come!” Oikawa moans, but gasps when he remembers what that constant pressure in his lower body meant, “wait no, I’m going to pee!” Oikawa squeals and tries to squeeze his legs together to keep it in.

Iwaizumi pulls out and wraps a hand around Oikawa’s cock, holding it firmly while he carefully pulls out the urethral tube from him. When it’s all out, he sets it to the side and lifts Oikawa’s hips again before thrusting in deeply, making sure to go at the same angle as before to hit his pleasure spot.

Oikawa sputters and moans loudly, body shaking as he tries to hold off his climax. Iwaizumi grunts at the tightness and continues his fast pace, watching Oikawa quickly unravel. He takes a hand off of Oikawa’s ass and wraps it around his cock, jerking him off in uneven rhythm.

“Ah-!” Oikawa sputters as he grasps onto the sheets tightly and arches his back, muscles tightening onto Iwaizumi as his body convulses and he starts peeing onto his chest. His legs are flexed tightly where they hang in the air and he feels his eyes rolling back in pleasure as his bladder relieves itself.

Oikawa moans at the release and whimpers as the stream slows down, chest heaving as he catches his breath. He doesn’t notice that Iwaizumi came until he pulls out, leaving a liquid heat in his body.

Iwaizumi leaves and comes back with a damp cloth, cleaning him up gently. “You did great, Nurse,” he leans down to peck his lips.

Oikawa makes a small sound in agreement and turns his head to nuzzle their noses together, closing his eyes.

“Love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbles.

“Love you too,” Iwaizumi smiles and hauls him up so they can go shower (and so Iwaizumi can change the sheets).


	3. Sensory Depriv, Temp Play, Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay
> 
> Additional Tags: Bondage | Asphyxiation
> 
> MatsuOi

Matsukawa finished the last tie and leaned back on his heels to admire his work. Oikawa lied face up on the blanket, a black silk wrapped around his wrists and mouth while noise cancelling headphones rested around his ears. His eyes were open, but a pair of black-out contacts covered his irises so he wouldn't be able to see anything. Matsukawa had thought about using a blindfold, but he loved watching Oikawa's expression.

He leaned forward to lay a kiss on the underside of Oikawa's jaw, trailing down his neck and stopping at his shoulder to suck on it before moving to his chest. His moved Oikawa's hands over his head so he had room and continued his gentle ministrations, tongue flicking over his nipples occasionally. He relished in the small whimpers Oikawa would let loose and let his hands wander down his sides, rubbing circles into his skin once he reached his hips.

He sighed and sat up again, reaching over to the table to grab a match and the low temperature red candle, flicking the flame on with his thumb and lighting the wick with it. He watched it slowly melt and leaned over to let it hover over Oikawa's shoulder, allowing him to get used to the warmth as wax fell off the candle and onto him.

Oikawa shuddered in surprise at the warmth and whimpered, eyes looking towards the direction of where it had come from. Matsukawa used his other hand to caress his body, letting it roam back and forth between his hips and chest. He moved the candle to the other shoulder and watched as Oikawa's eyes flicked towards the opposite direction when the wax melted there.

The candle started to burn faster and Matsukawa moved it down his body, globs of it falling off on Oikawa's chest, painting him in red wax. Matsukawa relished every small sound the other made, grinning each time he squirmed.

Oikawa knew his eyes were open, but everything was pitch black to him. His eyes constantly moved each time he felt the wax fall on him, his body involuntarily shuddering each time. He couldn't hear anything through the headphones and that made Matsukawa's cooler hands feel even better on his skin. The silk around his mouth wasn't overly tight and he couldn't help but release those whimpers his boyfriends loved each time he felt good.

He made a sound of surprise when something ice cold was held to his nipple, his back arching to try and get away from it, but a hand held him down to the bed. He buckled again when the warmth of the wax fell on his other nipple, eyes closing reflexively as he squirmed.

The ice came again onto the crook of his elbow and he gasped, the skin there made even more sensitive with his senses blocked off. He shivered as the ice made a trail up his arm, around his shoulder, and down his chest. He whimpered again when the ice cube was held against his hip bone while the candle melted onto the other side of his hip.

"Mm!" He tried not to squirm, but couldn't help but dig his toes into the mattress, that familiar heat of arousal coursing down his body.

The ice and wax left his body as he felt Matsukawa shifting him around to spread his legs slightly wider. He felt the silk around his mouth being lifted up and he opened his mouth to allow a big ice cube to be shoved into it, the cloth falling back around him.

He nearly choked on the ice cube when he felt the wax being dripped onto his inner thigh, his cock getting harder at the mixed feelings. The candle slowly moved upwards until it was right next to the juncture of where his legs met his hips and he choked on the melted ice cube in his mouth when he felt heat falling onto the sensitive area, the wax landing on different parts of the area as he had a coughing fit.

He focused on breathing through his nose and opened his eyes to stare into the darkness, body relaxing again as nothing happened. He was quick to tighten up again when he felt a lubed finger push into him, but a hand rubbing his hip reminded him to loosen up.

Matsukawa watched Oikawa squirm as he thrust a second finger inside of him, hand traveling up to his chest as he began scissoring him. The other was painted in dry, red wax and Matsukawa took time to start peeling pieces of it off his body. He smirked at Oikawa’s moan when he flicked off the piece on his nipple, pausing for a moment to stick a third finger into him, lazily thrusting in and out.

He continued stretching him while picking off pieces of the wax until he felt that Oikawa was ready, looking for when Oikawa's expression relaxed as a sign that he was ready. He pulled his hand out and lubed his cock, gripping Oikawa's hips as he pushed in slowly, feeling the muscles shift as he did so.

Oikawa's eyes rolled up in pleasure once Matsukawa bottomed out, squeezing him as he felt hands move his legs up onto his shoulders. Matsukawa leaned forward so that Oikawa's ass lifted up off the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead before starting to move inside of him.

He thrusted gently until he felt Oikawa relax a bit under him. He moved a hand up to grasp at Oikawa's tied wrists and started quickening his thrusts until Oikawa was wailing under him.

Oikawa sputtered into the silk around his mouth as Matsukawa started pounding into him, hands fisting tightly together as the other held them down onto the bed. He was barely able to lock his ankles together behind Matsukawa's head. He let out a loud moan when Matsukawa shifted his angle slightly and pushed against his prostate.

"Mmm!" He could feel drool trailing out of his mouth and staining the cloth. His nose made loud breathing noises as he felt himself lose oxygen. His hips bucked each time Matsukawa thrust into him and his muscles clenched tightly around him. He moaned lowly when he felt Matsukawa's other hand squeeze his ass, back arching to push against his grip.

He heard Matsukawa grunting and panting above him and made sure to keep his ankles locked around him as the hand on his ass started moving up. Oikawa whimpered when a hand wrapped around his cock to give it a quick squeeze before traveling up to pinch at his nipples, rolling them between fingers for a bit as he whimpered.

Matsukawa moved his hand up to Oikawa's neck and let it rest there for a moment.

He panted and gazed into Oikawa's blacked-out eyes as he stared up at him unseeingly. He leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss on his forehead before squeezing down on Oikawa's neck and watching his head buck back as he keened

He gripped his other hand around Oikawa's wrists tightly to prevent him from thrashing too much and watched as his eyes rolled up. He continued pounding into him and felt Oikawa's legs slip from his shoulders while his muscles squeezed around him. He heard Oikawa's choked moan and squeezed tighter when he felt him try to arch his back off the bed, body starting to convulse as he lost oxygen while his pleasure spot was being hit.

Oikawa whimpered loudly as he climaxed, cum spilling onto his stomach as he felt himself getting lightheaded. He heard Matsukawa groan above him as he removed his hand from his neck to grip the sheets. He thrusts a few more times into Oikawa before grinding into him as he orgasmed, feeling Oikawa quiver around him as he came down from his high.

As soon as he finished and took a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out of the other and set him back onto the bed before collapsing on top of him. Oikawa whimpered at the sudden weight and bent his elbows so he could wrap his arms around Matsukawa's shoulders.

Matsukawa lazily undid the silk cloth around his mouth and Oikawa gasped for breath when it was off, nuzzling into Matsukawa's hair before the other pulled away in order to untie his wrists. Once the cloth was off, Oikawa twirled his wrists around to crack them before sighing and letting himself relax back onto the bed as Matsukawa flopped onto him again.

"Hmm~" Oikawa hummed, tilting his head to the side as he still couldn't see anything through the black-out lenses.

Matsukawa picked up his head and nosed his cheek, nuzzling him, "Love you, babe."

Oikawa only laughs and turns his head to lay a kiss on what he hopes is Matsukawa's cheek.


End file.
